My soul mate is my bully ?
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: How would Fine react when she is Shade Soul mate And that he imprints on her And that he is also a werewolf.Shade bully Fine cause he don't love her and he cannot be with the person he love cause he imprints in her it not his fault .Imprints just happen only by looking at i person.what happen when Shade Hatake school Bad-Boy and Fine school Loner falls in love.


_**Fine P.O.V**_

_I'm really not happy not even one bit,I just found out that Shade is with Keyls It break my heart into little Pieces You made ask Who is Shade?.Shade is the school bad boy, He was not bad when we were in middle school he used to be my best Friend But all good time most come to a end and mine end up to early._

**_"Fine Hurry up or you gonna be late for school again."_**_My sweet mother yell, I was so busy thinking about Shade My crush.I'm sorry i can help Begin sad.__**"Fine mom Just let me rest for a couple of min i really don't like to go to school."**__I say half sleepy i really hate school i only go there cause of my friends. And cause i get to see Shade.__**"Fine don't make me come and get you up ."**__My mom says in a threatening Voice she gets mad really quick.**"Ok...But I'm sleepy if they call you and tell you that i sleep in the class or was giving attitude you know how i get when I'm sleepy."**I yell back at her.**"Just try not to go to jail like last time".**she yell me in a playful tone. You might want to know what happen well, Me and my friend where shopping and then Ana That she was supposed to be watching her sister star screaming that she lost her sister we stared to look for the baby but when we find her she was with i police officer and that police put us in the mall jail until our parents pick us up.**"MOM...You know it was a mall jail they put you there when you do something wrong and losing a baby is not wrong But i made no promises."**I wine .**"Yeah cause trashing half of the mall was not good enough for** **you**."She say in a teasing tone.**" Oh you never Wrong Oh shit i need to go ."**I got up from my bed and star To i was done i when down stair and eat my breakfast with my mom telling me to eat slow but i never listen."**Great i found out that i miss the bus so I'm walking to school."**I whisper yell. "**Then why don't i take you there pretty lady but don't you wanna have Fun first".**I mystery voice call i had no time to answer the mystery person put a hanky __in my mouth and everything become black and white._

**_ Shade P.O.V_**

_I knew something is up i can feel it ,Fine Oh no is Fine is my mate is hard to believe i bully her everyday and it because that.I never ask to be her mate i never wanted.I was in love with someone else but it a werewolf thing that you imprint on your supposed to be "Soul mate". That why i bully her the first time i saw her i imprinted on her but at that time was ok i did not love anyone but i feel in love with Rein And it just happen i can be with here cause i got a imprint awww is Fine i still feel that she is in danger oh god dam it Why I'm i feeling so nervous i don't care about her. **"Fuck...".**I whisper yell oh Shit i smell Fine Blood she is hurt.**"Hold on Fine I'm coming, Just be Safe."**I said to myself in a worried tone._

_**Normal P.O.V**  
_

_**"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee".**Some one scream cause the Red-pink hair beauty to wake up.**"Shadeeeeee is that you?."**Fine says yelling.**"Fine there you are what happen...Shit let get you out of here."**Shade said while getting a knife from his pocket and stared to cut the rope .**"Shade how do you know i was here?"**She though out loud.**" No time for explanation just follow me and be quiet."**He told only nod what can she do only follow Shade at the moment.**"Shit Fine how do you always get in trouble."**Shade whisper-ask .**"I don't know?It just hard to explain."**She whisper back. 37 min later Fine and Shade found the exit And got out And Find Shade motorcycle.**"I know you are scared, we are lucky the men's that capture you where not there But you need to get on the motorcycle."** Shade tell Fine .**"Thanks Shade let just get out of here."** Fine said to Shade in a sweet both of them Got in the motorcycle and Shade bring Fine to his home scared that they might Go to Fine house and capture her again.__  
_

**_At Shade house Normal P.o.V_**

**_"Here i call your mom and tell her you were gonna stay here for the night i explain everything to her and she agreed."_**_Shade inform Fine.**"Thanks Shade...Eto Can you tell me how you Found out?And what the heck are you begin so nice to me you are my bully right?"**Fine murmured. __**"You are my mate."**Shade said calmly .**"What do you mean by mate vampire or werewolf?**She ask.**"Well is not actually mate is imprint and is a werewolf thing we can control it and we don't know how but it like...Well is like your my soul mate Something about that."**he told her.**"Shade you got to be kidding me Werewolf and vampire don't exits they are just mystical creatures."**Fine yell.** "I'm not kidding Fine that why i bullied you because i imprinted on you i can be with the one i love it your fault."**Shade yell back.**'You know it not my fault".**Fine whisper.**"Whatever".**Shade said **"You baster is not my fault and you know it'.**Fine yell while getting out of the house and crying.**"Wow Shade you know how to make i girl cry really hard."**A mystery voice said it sounded like it was teasing.**"Shut up Bright". **Shade yell.**"Hey did you heard that Shade it sound like a car-crash?". **Bright said wondering.**"Oh no...Shit that Fine Smell it...Blood?".**Shade said in a wondering voice._

_(-0-)_(-0-)_

_((0) ^ (0) )_

_Please review and tell me what you think i found i better way to write. _

_Characters information._

**_Shade Hatake._**

**_Age: 18 years old _**

**_Birthday: 11/12/95_**

**_Likes: Motorcycles ,Breaking rule, His pack ,Balls,Pizza,his family and video games._**

**_Looks:Spiky Violet hair with Violet-blue eyes And tall._**

**_Fine Hirakawa._**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthday_****_: 7/8/97_**

**_Like:Cakes,Sweet,Shade, Her mom,Reading and movies._**

**_Looks:Long hair red-pink hair and ruby eyes._**


End file.
